HyunA
Perfil thumb|300px|HyunA *'Nombre:' 현아 / HyunA *'Nombre real:' 김현아 / Kim Hyun Ah *'Apodos: '''Kim Force Hyun A, "Best Aegyo" HyunA *'Profesión: ' Cantante, Compositora y Rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso: 44kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Sobre HyunA Debutó con el grupo de JYP Entertainment Wonder Girls en 2007, pero dejó el grupo luego de unos meses por problemas de salud, después de su recuperación cambió su agencia a Cube Entertainment para debutar en el 2009 en el grupo 4minute con el mini álbum 'Hot Issue'. El 4 de enero de 2010, Hyuna lanzó el sencillo Change, que tuvo una buena posición en varias listas en línea y lo promovió en programas musicales.La canción alcanzó la décima cuarta posición de Gaon. El 16 de junio de 2016, Cube Entertainment anunció la desintegración de 4Minute, ya que el contrato de las chicas había finalizado días antes y HyunA fue la única miembro que decidió renovarlo. Dramas *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009)'' cameo'' Películas *Midnight FM (2010) cameo Programas de TV *Ask Us Anything (JTBC, 2017) *Triple H Detective Agency (KStar Cube TV, 2017) *HyunA’s X19 Gaze (2016) *Hyuna's Free Month (2014) *Show! K music (MBN, 2012) *MNET Director Cut Season 2 (2011) *Dancing With The Stars (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Remote Control (SBS, 2011) *Mr. Teacher (2011) *Waving the Korean Flag (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009- 2010) *7 Octaves (2007) *Show! Music Core - MC (2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 (2007) *MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 (2006- 2007) Anuncios *D'LIVE (2016) *CLRIDE.n (2015-2017) *Tony Moly (2014-2016) *Mystic Fighter (2014) *BBQ Chicken (2013) *Toyota Corolla (2013) *G By Guess (2013) *Chum Churum (2012) *Shoemarker (2012) *FIFA Online 3 (2012) *Samsung (2012) *Lotte Liquor (2012) *Samsung 4tomorrow (2009) *Cyon Bboy Championship (2008) *Crown (2007) Videos Musicales *Jay Park - You Know (feat. Okasian) (2015) *PSY - Gangnam Style (2012) *AJ - Dancing Shoes (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Love Class (2009) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *HyunA, Jang Hyun Seung, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, CLC & PENTAGON - Special Christmas (2016) *Rain - Where Are You Going Oppa? (2014) *Eru - Hurt (2012) *Roh Ji Hoon - Maker (2012) *PSY - Oppa is Just My Style (2012) *S4 - She Is My Girl (Indonesia Ver. (2012) *Heo Young Saeng - Let It Go (2011) *Lim Jeong Hee - Golden Lady (2011) *Navi - Hello (2011) *Various Artists - Faddy Robot Foundation (2010) *Brave Brothers - Attitude (feat. M, Mabus, Red Roc, Basick) (2009) *Navi - Wasteful Tears (2009) *AJ - First Episode: A New Hero (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' **Triple H **Trouble Maker *'Ex-grupo K-Pop:' **4Minute (2009-2016) **Wonder Girls (2007) * Grupo proyecto: ** Dazzling Red (2012) ** 4Tomorrow (2009) *'Educación: ' **Choong Chun Middle School **Korea High School of Music and Arts **Konkuk University School of Arts (Department of Cinema) *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y dos hermanos menores. *'Aficiones: Cocinar, ver películas, personalizar ropa, hacer selcas. *'''Color favorito: Rojo. *'Artistas favoritos:' Beyoncé, The Pussycat Dolls, Rain. *'Especialidad:' Rapear, Poppin ', bailes callejeros, coreografía, canto. *'Fanclub:' A-ing. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' **JYP entertainment: 2 años y 5 meses. **Cube Entertainment: 1 año. *Cuando Hyuna se separó de Wonder Girls, por la gastroenterítis, puso en su cuenta social que no tenía más ganas de vivir. Después de eso, sufrió depresión. *Durante un tiempo el grupo 4minute fue llamado como "su grupo", al tener ella más promoción en la industria de la música, llegando a pensar que ella era la líder. *Su canción "Bubble Pop!" sufrió de controversias por su similitud con la canción Roll y Hold It Against Me de Britney Spears y por la similitud entre los vídeos musicales con Crazy in love de Beyonce. Por otro lado su canción fue plagiada por el grupo femenino Beach honey con la canción "No No No". *Participó en el GAG Concert junto Hyunseung, donde ella interpretaba a una princesa y él, a su protector. *Compuso la letra del rap de "Say You Love Me" de G.NA y el que canto en vivo, colaborando con G.NA, en la canción "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better". *Compuso la letra del sencillo, “Goblin” del grupo femenino de Cube, CLC. *La serie animada americana Family Guy realizó para su un episodio una parodia del vídeo musical de Bubble Pop!.' *HyunA explicó: ''“Supongo que si emito una apariencia fría. Pero necesariamente no quiero dar una explicación sobre esa percepción porque me gusta que las mujeres sean vistas como mujeres; Uso outfits sexys y canto temas que he practicado por tres meses en el escenario, pero me toman por sorpresa cuando me piden que realice una expresión facial sensual en los programas de variedades, se siente como si tuviera que ser sexy las 24 horas de los 7 días”. *El 17 de febrero del 2017, durante el fanmeeting llamado “Fantopia HyunA Land” en honor a los 10 años desde su debut, HyunA anunció el nombre del club de fans, “A-ing”. *HyunA es la primera artista solista del K-Pop en tener dos videos musicales con 100 millones de visitas, “Bubble Pop” superó los 100 millones en el 2015 y “Ice Cream”''en el 2017. *Su canción ''Bubble Pop! fue escogida para estar entre la lista de canciones del reconocido del vídeojuego de baile Just Dance 2018. *A sacado su propia linea de ropa llamada : ''HyunAxSpicy Color.' *Tiene un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo diciendo "My mother is the heart, that keeps me alive". *Durante el reality show “Triple H Detective Agency” Ella dijo: “Las habladurías de la exposición de piel me seguirán a dónde vaya, y es algo que tengo que aceptar. No me gusta revelar piel con el fin solo de revelarla.En los dramas o películas, hay exposición de piel por una buena razón. Sin embargo, cuando expongo piel en el escenario, no parece verse de esa manera”. También habló de la etiqueta que siempre la sigue, que es que “si HyunA usa eso, será más sexy”. Ella dijo: “Quiero felicitarme por ser alguien con un color fuerte. Tengo la intención de hacerla aún más fuerte a través de actuaciones en el escenario”. *En el programa de MBC “Section TV” cuando le preguntaron si deseaba actuar, dijo: “Actuar no es raro para mí, y ya actúo en el escenario, así que no tengo por ahora un fuerte deseo de actuar”. *En una entrevista habló sobre cómo es ser una celebridad. HyunA comentó: “''Todavía estoy sorprendida cuando la gente me reconoce en la calle. Comencé esta carrera con un sueño, así que quiero estar en el mundo del entretenimiento toda mi vida”. Y terminó diciendo: “Todo lo que he hecho en mi carrera está grabado y puedo ver hacía atrás en cualquier momento que quiera. Por eso, seré una celebridad para siempre”''. *El sexto mini álbum de HyunA “Following” ha entrado en el número 5 en la lista de Billboard después de su lanzamiento en agosto. Enlaces *Oficial Daum Fancafe *Canal de YouTube *V LIVE *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter Galería Kim Hyun A.jpg Kim Hyun A2.jpg Kim Hyun A3.jpg Kim Hyun A4.jpg Kim Hyun A5.jpg Kim Hyun A6.jpg Kim Hyun A7.jpg Kim Hyun A8.jpg Videografía HYUNA - 'CHANGE' (Official Music Video)|Change HYUNA 'Bubble Pop!'|Bubble Pop HYUNA & PSY - Oppa is Just My Style|Oppa is Just My Style (With PSY) HYUNA - 'Ice Cream' (Official Music Video)|Ice Cream HYUNA - My Color|My Color HYUNA - RED|RED HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB)|Roll Deep (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) HYUNA - Roll Deep (Feat Jung Il Hoon Of BTOB) (A Original Ver)|Roll Deep (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) (A+ Original Ver.) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora